whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Planet of the Apes
First and second watches (August 2011) Format Sheffield Cineworld, alone both times I think. Not sure if 3D or what. Journal Great film, possibly my favourite - at least I declared it so after seeing it for the first time. I watched it a second time at the cinema just to soak up the glory. Unfortunately, it was easy shortly afterwards to rewatch it again and again, skipping to the 'best' parts, so I somewhat saturated myself with it after seeing it at the cinema. One of my best cinema experiences, though, without a doubt. Gripping, expertly crafted - had to fight to subdue a stupefied grin on my face at one point. Rating 3 Third watch (March 2013) Format At the villa on holiday, with Luke. Journal Watched it with Luke after getting him interested in the first film. It was still brilliant :P And Luke liked it. Rating 3, maybe 2 since I wasn't able to concentrate as much with Luke watching. Fourth watch (18th July 2014) Format Bluray with Mum Journal With Dawn of the Planet of the Apes arriving in cinemas, Mum mentioned that she was interested in seeing it so we watched the first half of Rise the night before, stopping halfway through because she was tired. We finished it the night after watching Dawn, however, on the 18th of July. It really pushes my buttons, it's just so much better than Dawn. I love watching Caesar's emotional journey and maturation, his use of intelligence to solve problems, the smaller scale of it really lends it to showcasing the benefits of Caesar's intelligence. I love watching the apes display their strength but decline to use it despite provocation, I love the focus on Caesar's facial expressions to really show his progression. I guess Dawn needn't necessarily have had the same core elements if it was trying to tell a different type of story, but I don't think it did what it did that well and I really would have loved to have seen more of Caesar kicking ass with his brain. Hey ho! Rating 3 Fifth watch (6th April 2017) Format At home in Osaka Journal With War for the Planet of the Apes on its way to cinemas this time, I tried watching the original Planet of the Apes with Mum but she wasn't in to it. So I watched that on my own after she'd left, and quickly followed it up with Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Awesome as always. One of my favourite movies. Trying to watch it as if for the first time again was fun. Remembering how fresh and amazing the photorealistic apes were, and the little teasers that were released before it came out focusing on the awesomeness of the CGI. Then of course the movie itself was just amazing, amazing music, amazing story, amazing characters, amazing action. Mind blowing! Rating 2 Ratings, awards, mentions and recommendations Great soundtrack (Patrick Doyle) Top Pick! Contender for my favourite film of all time? Category:Works Category:Films Category:Science fiction films Category:Action films Category:American films Category:2010s films Category:Films watched in 2011 Category:Films watched in 2013 Category:Films watched in 2017 Category:Films with 3 rating Category:Films with 2 rating Category:Top Picks Category:Planet of the Apes films